


Dance between Friends

by blagamuffin



Category: Les Amis - Fandom, Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blagamuffin/pseuds/blagamuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my favorite Les Mis otps in a hot, sweaty, sticky dance club... just having a lil fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance between Friends

The club was dark with bright strobe lights flashing different colors. The air was hot and thick with the smell of alcohol, smoke and sweat, you could swore the AC was broken. The music was loud and pumping, unintelligible. It didn’t really have to say anything when the bodies moving in the dance floor were speaking for themselves. 

Specifically two bodies that beautifully fit together with such ease. A boy with dark short curls still bouncing even when slick with sweat against his forehead. His tight shirt and jeans perfectly hugging a lithe but tone body. Elegant fingers on another boy’s hips who was practically plastered against his chest.

The club was crowded, but not that crowded that the boy with the long light hair was forced to be against him but the way the moved it looked like they wanted to be. They needed to be somehow. 

The boy with the long light hair and the thin body had his arms around the brunette’s neck, holding him close. His face tucked into the revealing v-neck of the other boy’s chest. The only thing clinging closer to their bodies than each other were the very clothes they were wearing. But the way they were moving, they might as well have been naked. Their lips curled in knowing smirks. Their hips moving in perfect harmony more with each other than with the music.

Anyone looking at them would be jealous and grateful to witness such electric chemistry between two people. It was playful and exciting but hot and incredibly sensual. You’d think they couldn’t look any hotter.

Until the boy with the long locks turned around in the other boy’s embrace, now with his elegant curved back against the other’s front; Back to chest and ass to against his front of his tight jeans. It was obscene. Anyone would feel like they shouldn’t be looking, but wouldn’t be able to keep their eyes off the two creatures.

Hips undulating against each other. The brunette’s fingers tightly gripping narrow hips against his own. The other boy’s hand one on the tight hold on his hip the other reaching up behind him and digging his fingers into dark wet curls, drawing the other boy’s face closer to the arch of his neck. Skin glistening with sweat. Breathing heavy with not just from the heat of the club.

The brunette turns his head into the other boy’s bare graceful neck and whispered in his ear. “I think it’s working.” 

The other boy only smirks too devilishly for someone so beautifully pure looking before he turns his head towards the other boy. Their faces incredibly close to one another; lips parted, heavy breathing and eyes locked. Just a little bit closer.

That’s when suddenly the brunette gets forcibly pulled away from the energetic beauty and was met by another with a set of fiery blue eyes and a halo of blonde hair.

"Home. Now." Enjolras whispered to him between gritted teeth.

Grantaire smile victoriously then he turns looking at Jehan giving him a playful wink before he got pulled out off the dance floor by his Greek God.

Jehan blows him a kiss playfully before setting his attention to another brunette who held him in his arms and who had the widest grin.

"That was so hot." Courfeyrac said seemingly as breathless as his boyfriend. 

"Glad you liked the show." Jehan replies and with a kiss began to dance their own dance. 

—end—


End file.
